This invention relates to insecticidal carbamates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,220 and 3,658,870 disclose insecticides such as oxamyl: ##STR1##
German Pat. No. 2208329 (1972) discloses trialkylsilylamino-s-triazines as herbicides: ##STR2## wherein
R.sub.1 is cyano, azido, halo, alkoxy or alkylthio;
R.sub.2 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkoxycycloalkyl or cyanocycloalkyl;
R.sub.3 is alkyl.